


Ser feliz

by Romsel



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Romantic Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romsel/pseuds/Romsel
Summary: Danny sabe que Steve ha pasado por mucho en su vida tanto como Navy SEAL, como con su familia y con su propia existencia. Lo único que quiere el rubio es que su compañero sea feliz.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Ser feliz

**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**

Danny miraba aquel documental sintiéndose entre sorprendido, algo enojado, espantado y finalmente ansioso. Contempló el video detenido tratando de calmar su semblante y cuando lo logró, apagó el reproductor, cerró la computadora y sólo se quedó allí quieto. Steve entró a la oficina, curioso por saber que había puesto al detective en ese extraño humor.

— ¿Qué haces Danno?

— Nada.

— ¿Nada?

— Nada de nada ¿Hay algún caso?

— No —el moreno señaló la computadora portátil y el rubio supo el motivo de la visita.

— Sólo curioseaba algo —respondió con voz tranquila a pesar de la mirada aguda de Steve.

— ¿Y qué era ese algo?

— Solo un video. Necesito algo dulce.

— ¿No me vas a decir que veías? —insistió mientras el otro se iba.

— No

Estaba parado frente a la máquina expendedora sin hacer un movimiento, sin escoger su acostumbrada golosina, hasta que Chin se acercó y sólo entonces Danny reaccionó.

— Hola _brah_ , ¿algún problema?

— No; pero parece que McGarrett cree que lo hay —contestó el rubio recogiendo su chocolate.

— Si Steve lo piensa, también me preocuparía.

— Steve exagera, y no te preocupes que no pasa nada.

— De acuerdo. ¿Entonces? —Danny debió saber que Chin tampoco se rendiría.

Ambos caminaron afuera del palacio, hacia unas bancas que había cerca, el rubio tardó un momento en abrir la golosina y de contestar.

— Estaba viendo un documental en línea, sobre los Navy SEAL —y el isleño comprendió— Sé que Steve ha estado en una gran cantidad de misiones y en peligro constante. Y no es una suerte que haya salido vivo de cada una de ellas; él es... es muy bueno en lo que hacía y hace, ha sido muy bien entrenado —el teniente le instó a continuar— Sólo me preguntaba, cómo es que el haber estado en esas situaciones tan... traumáticas, no lo han afectado como a la mayoría. No tiene grandes cicatrices, y aparte de que está loco, no muestras señales de secuelas, ¿entiendes?

— Desafortunadamente, no todos logran seguir con sus vidas después de estar en el campo de batalla, y otros no lo demuestran. Un par de veces vi a John, su padre, perdido en su memoria, él notó mi preocupación y dijo que era por los recuerdos de la guerra. Hasta ahora, Steve se ha mantenido ocupado y ha tenido el respaldo de todos, creo que eso lo mantiene tranquilo.

— Yo... quisiera saber qué hacer para que Steve no sólo se mantenga tranquilo, sino que también sea feliz.

— ¿Sientes que no lo es?

— No completamente al menos. No desde que creyó a su madre muerta y menos desde que su padre lo envió lejos. Y con todo lo que está saliendo a la luz sobre su familia pues... He conocido uniformados la mayor parte de mi vida, he visto que pueden llevar sus vidas como si nada; pero en algún momento algo detona los malos recuerdos y.… temo que, en algún momento, Steve termine explotando y no podamos ayudarlo.

— Es posible; pero también deberías pensar que tú también mereces ser feliz.

— ¿Yo? yo soy feliz, no al 100%; pero ahora tengo mucho más de lo que alguna vez tuve y me siento bien. Incluso viviendo en este infierno infestado de piñas, tengo un buen hogar y estoy rodeado de gente que quiero; tengo un buen trabajo a pesar de que me disparen gracias al idiota y aun así no cambiaría nada de lo que tengo. Incluso disfruto ir a surfear con ustedes, por favor, no se lo digas a Steve —ambos rieron— En verdad, Chin, quiero hacer algo por él.

— Llévalo a cenar.

— ¡Por supuesto, la comida gratis seguro que le emocionará!... Me refería a algo distinto… algo que le quede como un buen recuerdo.

— No digo que le lleves al camión por camarones, hablo de una cita. Llévalo a un buen lugar o pídele a Kamekona que te prepare algo y llévalo a una de las playas. Hay lugares que son hermosos con luna llena.

— Parece que Kono no es la única que tiene ideas locas sobre Steve y yo. Esperaba ese tipo de ideas de ella; pero no de ti, amigo —exclamó sorprendido y esperando no estarse sonrojando.

— Si yo he notado que algo pasa entre ustedes, es porque sí pasa; así que deja de hacerte el inocente, conquista a tu marine y sean felices.

En el Camaro, Steve no dejaba de ver cada tanto a Danny, quien permanecía inusualmente callado lo cual por supuesto, lo preocupaba. Esta vez, el rubio ni siquiera se estaba quejando de la gran velocidad a la que estaba conduciendo.

 **—** Danny, ¿hice algo que te molestara?

— Extrañamente no.

— ¿Quieres que te deje conducir?

— ¿Qué?

— Conduce tú —dijo estacionando, Danny quedó de pronto estupefacto.

— ¡No, Steve! —exclamó evitando que saliera del auto— En verdad no estoy enojado.

— No me has dicho nada desde que salimos del palacio.

— Eso no significa que esté enfadado contigo.

— Pero sí que algo te pasa.

— Es sólo que hay algo en lo que pensaba.

— ¿Es algo relacionado con Grace o Rachel? ¿Todo está bien?

— Todo está bien, conduce; hablaremos luego.

Pero no hubo oportunidad gracias a un caso, así que Steve tuvo que esperar unos días hasta que el caso se cerrara. Y cuando lo hizo, de inmediato fue a encarar al detective y a cuestionarle sobre lo que le hacía actuar de esa manera tan misteriosa cuando no estaban trabajando. De hecho, esta vez, estaba dispuesto a sacarle la verdad de una u otra forma.

Por supuesto, el de ojos azules lo vio venir, ya que una de las cosas que le caracterizaba al capitán de fragata era su falta de paciencia y tampoco era un secreto su insistencia en descubrir lo que los demás ocultaban, particularmente aquello relacionado con Danny.

Y ahí lo tenía, con aspecto serio, plantado frente a su escritorio.

— Entonces, ¿me vas a decir lo que te pasa?

— Tú sí que no puedes esperar a que uno decida cuándo decirte algo, siempre tan impaciente, McGarrett.

— Te he dado varios días para hacerlo.

— Te lo diré mañana.

— ¿Por qué no puedes decírmelo ahora?

— Porque aún no tengo todo preparado. Sólo necesito unas horas y tranquilo super SEAL, que no es nada malo.

— Entonces, no entiendo por qué no puedes decírmelo ahora.

— ¿Porque tienes que ser tan caprichoso? ¡Eres peor que un niño!

— No soy caprichoso, sólo quiero saber si todo está bien o si hay algo que te inquieta.

— Si algo estuviera mal, ya te lo hubiera dicho.

— Bien ¿Una cerveza?

— No creas que emborrachándome me vas a sacar información.

— Sólo quiero invitarte una cerveza y sí, traje mi billetera.

— Tú lo que quieres es que te diga lo que estoy planeando, y no digas que no.

— Sé que tiene que ver con lo que sea que estabas viendo el otro día.

— No voy a negar eso.

— Sí es algo tan sencillo, ¿por qué no me dices de una vez?

— ¡Ya te dije que lo sabrás mañana! Y si sigues preguntando, no te lo diré nunca.

— Está bien, entonces, ¿vamos por esa cerveza?

— Sólo una, Steve; tu dulce cara que quiere aparentar inocencia no hará que beba más o que te revele algo —el moreno no pudo más que sonreír pícaramente.

Al día siguiente, viernes por la mañana, el detective estaba haciendo un par de llamadas mientras esperaba a su jefe en el auto. Por supuesto, Steve se preguntó por qué el rubio no había entrado a su casa para tomar su acostumbrada taza de café y ahora incluso sonreía mientras hablaba con... quien sea que estuviera hablando.

— ¿Y? Ya pasaron unas horas, ya me puedes decir que era lo que estabas viendo y por qué has actuado tan extraño —cuestionó mirándolo seriamente e invadiendo su espacio personal.

— Si quieres saberlo tendrás que estar en el Hilton a las 17:00, te estaré esperando en el lobby.

— ¿Qué se supone que haremos?

— Tendrás que asistir si quieres enterarte.

— Danny ...

— Depende de ti —la confrontación de miradas pareció no tener fin, ninguno quería ceder; pero de pronto, ese choque amenazaba en causar una reacción poco oportuna.

Steve se retiró y arrancó el auto; nadie dijo nada en todo el trayecto.

Durante todo el día, el comandante intentó saber más detalles sobre lo que el rubio ideaba, incluso cuestionó a sus otros tres compañeros sobre si sabían algo; pero estos negaron y simplemente le dijeron que hiciera lo que el rubio le había indicado.

Las malditas horas parecían no transcurrir.

Claro que la curiosidad también había despertado en sus demás compañeros y claro que querían saber qué es lo que el rubio había decidido hacer; pero éste se había negado a darles los detalles, aunque sí reveló que quería darle a Steve un pequeño regalo. Chin parecía tener una idea más clara y entendiéndolo, hizo como si ignorara todo.

A pesar de los ya varios intentos fallidos, Kono y Lou no tenían intenciones de abandonar la oficina del detective y siguieron preguntando y ante la falta de cooperación de su compañero, se pusieron a insinuar que, con tanta reserva, seguramente la sorpresa tenía que ver con un cuarto de hotel y escasa ropa a lo que rubio se quedó pasmado y sonrojado.

— ¿Pero qué demonios están diciendo todos ustedes? ¡Yo soy un caballero, un hombre decente! —protestó levantándose de su silla haciendo retroceder a los otros— ¡Todos ustedes pervertidos, vayan a trabajar o me encargaré de que hagan todo el papeleo durante dos meses como mínimo y no hablo de llenar apenas media página! —por supuesto, todos desaparecieron pronto— Esto es increíble…

Steve observó con una sonrisa a su segundo al mando que permanecía con expresión de gran incredulidad luego del regaño que les había dado a sus compañeros así que, aunque les preguntara nuevamente, sería inútil y eso le hacía sentir una mayor frustración; pero después decidió que el asunto no debía ser malo, considerando que había una sorpresa que Daniel quería compartir con él y sólo con él.

— Si quieres tu sorpresa, debemos irnos —dijo el rubio cerca de las 16:00 P.M.

— Falta una hora.

— Sí, pero hay que ir a prepararse, no necesitas usar esmoquin; pero no pienso decirte nada si apareces con tus pantalones cargo y toda tu traza de chico rudo.

— ¿Me dirás qué haremos?

— ¡Obedece niño!

El moreno no se hizo de rogar y salieron, de hecho, Steve casi corrió al ascensor en medio de pícaros gestos de casi todos, Chin sólo les regaló una sonrisa y les deseó buena suerte.

Luego de que Danny le dejara en su casa, se dirigió al hotel Hilton, se alojaría ahí por una noche, ya tenía en su mochila todo lo que necesitaría en el auto. Lo primero fue darse un baño que lo relajara, porque si bien era una salida de amigos, el lugar era algo... especial.

Sobre su cama ya tenía la ropa que había escogido, no era para nada aquella que usaba siempre. Ahí tenía unos jeans grises que se le ajustaban perfectamente; mocasines azules acorde para la superficie donde estarían; una camisa lavanda muy suave y una chaqueta azul.

Terminó de peinarse y se miró al espejo, luego de un suspiro nervioso, bajó al lobby.

Danny estaba esperando al comandante rogando porque fuera puntual y ocho minutos antes, llegó vestido de forma también casual, elegante muy atractivo con esos jeans azul oscuros, calzados café, camisa azul claro y chaqueta marrón.

McGarrett localizó pronto al rubio de ojos azules, de no ser porque lo conocía tan bien, quizás hubiera tardado en reconocerlo. Lo cierto es que le gustó verle con aquel aspecto relajado, también le gustó esa suave loción e incluso el poco gel para el cabello que se había puesto.

— ¡Vaya! sí que estás ansioso —saludó socarrón.

— ¿Vas a decírmelo ahora? Debe ser algo muy interesante para que me hayas citado en este hotel, Danno.

— No vamos a quedarnos, nos esperan —dijo señalando un auto con una marca que Steve no conocía.

El rubio lo condujo hasta el motorizado al cual entraron y, aunque Steve seguía cuestionándole con la mirada, no obtuvo respuesta. Poco después, llegaron a un muelle cerca de la Torre Aloha, se bajaron del auto; ya había algunas personas que empezaban a abordar un crucero, la gran mayoría turistas.

— ¿Danny?

— Camina, Navy SEAL.

El jefe de Five-O le dirigió nuevamente una mirada interrogante y con una nueva sonrisa, el detective le guío indicándole que ellos también abordarían. De inmediato, el capitán les dio la más cordial bienvenida y una sonriente muchacha les ofreció un par de bebidas y entonces se pusieron a recorrer por el lado de la borda, había bailarines hula amenizando a los pasajeros.

— A su salud, comandante McGarrett —expresó el rubio levantando su copa, su compañero aceptó y chocó suavemente la suya con la de él.

— De acuerdo, todo esto es increíble; pero ¿a qué se debe, Daniel? que yo recuerde no es mi cumpleaños y ni está cerca.

— Es cierto, esto es sólo algo que quería hacer.

— Danny, ¿por qué no me lo dices?

— Es un crucero de poco más de dos horas, ya después te contestaré todas las preguntas que quieras; pero ahora disfrutemos esto, ¿sí?, ¿puedes? Gracias, que lindo.

El barco zarpó con autorización para ir más allá de Diamond Head y el paisaje frente a ellos era de lo más hermoso y romántico, ideal para compartirlo con la persona que uno amara.

 _Es una salida con un amigo_ , se recordó el rubio; pero eso no disminuyó su entusiasmo.

Ver esos atardeceres no era algo de lo que Steve se cansara y ver a su compañero en esa atmósfera, le resultaba inquietante, y era porque a pesar de notar su ligero nerviosismo, también advertía lo singularmente atractivo que le resultaba y eso le provocó una sonrisa aún mayor.

— Han pasado varios años desde que regresé y nunca había utilizado uno de estos servicios, ¿cómo es que tú los conoces?

— Es clasificado —se burló y Steve no estaba preparado para alguien que utilizara sus propias palabras.

Cuando la noche empezó a caer, los fuegos artificiales se hicieron presentes, todos los pasajeros estaban allí maravillándose del espectáculo. Ya se habían hecho algunas propuestas de matrimonio.

Los dos agentes seguían recorriendo el navío, con Steve haciendo gala de sus conocimientos sobre el tema y con un Danny escuchando y tratando de entender aquellos términos marítimos.

Posteriormente, todos se dirigieron rumbo hacia el salón comedor que estaba hermosamente decorado. Su mesa estaba ubicada cerca de la ventana, el vino y la cena fueron de lo mejor.

— Danny, todo esto ha sido asombroso, no lo esperaba —confesó con la copa de vino en la mano.

— Si he logrado sorprenderlo, comandante, entonces ha valido la pena guardar el secreto a todos.

— Aun así, no termino de entender por qué me has traído a mí; pudiste traer alguna bella mujer y seguramente habrías conseguido que te dijera que sí.

— Es posible; pero el motivo por el que lo hice, es algo que ninguna mujer podría entender. Steve, esto es algo que va a quedar aquí, entre los dos; así que, si estás dispuesto hay algo más que quiero hacer contigo. Bailemos —solicitó tomando la mano del moreno, llevándolo a la pista donde ya otras parejas bailaban con la suave música.

Finalmente, el crucero había terminado y el transporte los había llevado de regreso al hotel. Danny supuso que era la despedida, y cuando su compañero supo que el de ojos azules se quedaría en una habitación, Steve le quitó la llave que había obtenido de recepción y caminó hacia el ascensor indicando que aún tenía un par de preguntas que el rubio prometió respondería.

— Entonces ¿por qué has hecho esto? —cuestionó apenas habían entrado— Tienes que decírmelo, Danny.

— Lo que vi en la oficina era un video, un documental acerca de los Navy SEAL —respondió caminando al sofá, seguido del moreno quien se tensó por un momento— Sé qué el trabajo qué hacen, que has hecho tú, no fue sencillo y no puedo imaginarme todo lo que verdaderamente has pasado; pero seguramente han sido innumerables veces las que te has puesto en peligro desde tu primera misión, hasta el día que pasaste a la reserva... Y lo que me alegra es que hayas salido con bien, porque es obvio qué dadas tus capacidades, seguramente te han enviado a lugares realmente peligrosos y tuviste qué hacer cosas que quizás no querías y que era tu deber hacerlas… probablemente esas cosas te han de haber quitado el sueño más de una vez, seguramente aun piensas en ellas... Yo hice esto para darte al menos un poquito de felicidad... algo que pudieras recordar en momentos complicados cuando todo lo que viviste regrese a tu mente; aquellos pensamientos que no puedes decirme o qué no quieres hacerlo —el moreno desvió la mirada— Soy tu amigo, Steve y me preocupo por ti.

Lo que no esperó el hombre de cabellos rubios fue que su compañero lo envolviera en un abrazo, un fuerte abrazo, quizás desesperado. Naturalmente, el neojerseyés se alarmó, jamás quería ver a su compañero de aquella forma; pero obviamente había tocado un punto neurálgico y lo lamentaba.

— Gracias, Danny. No sabes cuán importante es tu apoyo, ni cuán importante eres para mí —confesó sin soltarlo.

— ¿Lo soy, Steve?

— Mucho, —sonrió mirándole— gracias por haber compartido ese crucero conmigo.

— Steve yo...

El beso que se dieron fue ansioso, desesperado y avasallador; esta era la oportunidad que ambos necesitaban para admitir lo que sentían uno por el otro y dejarlo fluir porque si bien, ambos sabían que se querían, el grado de sus sentimientos eran mayores a los que se atrevían a admitir y claro, que estaban al tanto que todos sospechaban sobre el sentimiento que compartían; pero aceptarlo ante ellos mismos, no era tan sencillo. No querían que sus emociones se involucraran o entorpecieran en su ambiente de trabajo, así que este momento en el cual no existía un caso; ni uno era el comandante McGarrett, ni el otro el detective Williams y solamente eran Daniel y Steve, dos personas que se amaban y que ahora podían dejar todo a un lado y besarse, tocarse, explorarse, quitarse la ropa y entregarse uno a otro. Gemir el nombre del contrario y dormir abrazados.

— Te amo, Danno.

— Y yo a ti, Steve, como no tienes idea.

Al amanecer y aún sin ganas de separarse, Danny aceptó acompañar al comandante a su casa, más específicamente a su cama y continuar con lo que habían iniciado la noche anterior.

— Quiero aclarar que, cuando pensé lo del crucero... no esperaba terminar así —ronroneó, dejando que Steve volviera a tocarle donde la espalda perdía su honorable nombre, aprovechando que el rubio estaba casi acostado sobre él.

— Y yo quiero aclarar... que buscaba la forma de iniciar esto, Danny —respondió estremeciéndose a causa de la pálida mano que acariciaba su entrepierna— Eres... la persona que necesito para ser feliz.

— Entonces me quedaré contigo —juró, permitiendo que el isleño cambiara posiciones y lo colocara boca abajo, levemente de lado, abrazándolo mientras lo penetraba una vez más, y siguiendo un ritmo continuo de movimientos lentos, profundos y enloquecedores— Steve... —susurró en busca de un beso que McGarrett no le negó.

El deseo se acrecentó junto con la necesidad de más fricción, y así con movimientos más intensos, desesperados, y erráticos, el de ojos azules acarició su propia entrepierna bajo la atenta y deseosa mirada de su compañero, quien se deleitó con esa visión y con la voz de su, ahora pareja, gimiendo su nombre. 

****••ºº○ºº••*○*••ºº○ºº••****

El lunes llegó más pronto de lo deseado, ambos entraron al cuartel con la decisión de manejar discretamente su relación, al menos por ahora. Sus otros compañeros ya estaban ahí, claramente al pendiente del semblante qué sus jefes tenían, realmente ansiosos por saber cuál había sido la sorpresa que el rubio le había dado al jefe. De hecho, Lou y Kono, habían intentado comunicarse con ellos durante el fin de semana; pero Danny se había encargado de apagar su celular y apagar el celular del comandante. Sólo Chin tenía el número de un celular de prepago en caso de que surgiera una emergencia.

Al pobre teniente le había costado mantener alejada a su prima de cualquier objeto con el que pudiera rastrearlos.

— ¿Y? —preguntó la chica— ¿Todo está bien?

— Por supuesto —contestó el moreno— ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

— ¿Cómo les fue en su tiempo a solas? —cuestionó Lou, todo casual.

— Estuvo bien; pizza y cerveza siempre son buenas para pasar un buen rato —contestó el de detective.

— ¿Pizza y cerveza? —cuestionaron Kono y el capitán, ambos mirando decepcionados al detective.

— Sí y luego vimos unas películas en casa de McGarrett —continuó el de ojos azules.

— Muy buenas películas, —respaldó el jefe— de acción y grandes efectos especiales— ¿Tenemos un caso? —cuestionó Steve intentando desviar la atención a otro asunto.

— Acaban de notificarnos uno —informó la oficial Kalakawa— Es en un hotel en Waikiki, parece que alguien colocó un artefacto explosivo en uno de los cuartos; pero no hubo detonación, aunque encontraron muerto a uno de los mozos de equipaje y a una chica del servicio. El escuadrón antibombas y Max ya están allá.

— Pues vamos —ordenó el comandante.

Chin y Daniel fueron los últimos en salir y el rubio, notando que era observado, le dio una sonrisa al teniente, quien comprendió que todo había salido maravillosamente bien.

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Las ideas surgen en el rato menos esperado. Bien, aquí un oneshot que nada tuvo que ver con despedidas (que no publiqué aquí, y no sé si hacerlo), ni resentimiento hacia el idiota. Sí, sigue siendo un idiota. No soy muy del lado exageradamente Fluff; pero alguna vez me sale algún fic así y aquí está. 
> 
> Aprovechar este oneshot, agradeciendo los comentarios, los agregados a favoritos y las votaciones en todas mis historias, "Secuestro", "Corazón Fragmentado", "Celos" que va siendo el más votado de todo lo que he publicado.
> 
> Gracias por leer!


End file.
